Tears and Bottles
by emosniperwolf
Summary: something happens that changes all the cullen men into babies. the girls have to take care of them until they change back if they do that is. will they change or will they have to raise them all over again? pairings r/c, ed/es, a/em, j/b
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys I'm starting this story to see if it will get rid of my writers block on D/PLS and TBATB, so review even if you hate that way I can get a better idea of how to make it better.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Bella!!! Get your slow, human butt over here. NOW!!!" yelled Alice.

"I'm coming. What's the hurry?" I asked.

"You'll see."

"OK. Almost there."

I pulled into the drive way and came to a stop. My door flew open. Alice yanked me out and ran me to the door. When we got inside, I thought my eyes would fall out of my head.

"What in the world?" I asked.

I was looking at four babies. They looked oddly like four vampires I know. They were crying so loudly that I had to cover my ears. I went over to them and picked up to of them they instantly stopped crying and looked at me.

"Why do you have four babies Alice?" I asked.

"Well. These babies are Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper."

"…" I had no idea what to say my boyfriend was a baby and not the hot blonde southern man vampire, who was boyfriend.

"Okay Alice which one's Jasper. I can't tell him and Carlisle apart!!" I yelled.

"Well Jasper is on the floor, Carlisle is in your arms."

"Alice, where the heck are Rosalie and Esme? I can't take care of all these babies on my own."

"They're getting us baby stuff like 2 cribs, 4 rockers, tons of clothes, bottles, bibs, baby food, blankets, that sort of stuff. They should be coming up the driveway in ten minutes."

I sighed. This is going to be hard. I'm so going to enforce rules. Alice won't argue with me. Especially since I'm the only one who knows how to take care of a baby. I look at all the babies in the house. Emmet was pulling Carlisle's hair. Jasper and Edward were asleep in my arms. Both of their faces were lying on my breasts, it felt weird. I looked at Alice she was freaking out.

"Alice. I need you to pick up Emmett, then come over here and get Edward. When you have them both set them on the couch. Then grab Carlisle and hand him to so I can get him to sleep. Once that's done I'm going to have you come over here and pick him up set him on the couch and then bring me Emmett." I ordered her.

She actually listened wow. She did exactly as I asked. When I had just Jasper in my arms I went and sat down in the recliner. I put up the foot rest. I felt rather then saw Jasper latch on to my breast. I looked down to see him trying to suckle milk out of it. I blushed as red as ripe tomatoes. Alice looked up then saw me looking down and gaped at what she saw. I heard Rosalie and Esme enter through the front door. They were bringing in boxes of stuff and bags; they went upstairs to set it up. Alice got up to help them. I pulled Jasper mouth away. When I did he started crying which woke up the other three. The girls came racing down to pick up their men. Alice went to Emmett, Rosalie to Carlisle, and Esme to Edward. I looked at them and said…

"Okay I'm going to lay down some ground rules.

You take care of your mate.

I won't do everything for you.

If you need help yes I will help you butt mostly no because I have to look after my own mate.

If you try to make someone else take care of your mate then I will send you to timeout and no buts.

The main thing I will help with is milk and water temp. So it's not too hot or cold.

Do you understand?" I asked

They all nodded. I started to rock Jasper, while I walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of milk. The girls followed me. I sat Jasper in one of the highchairs the girls did the same. They copied my every move. When the bottles were hot enough I gave them each one. I picked Jasper up and went back into the living room.

Okay yes I know kind of short but to bad it's hard to write when I haven't wrote it out so with this story that gonna be a problem. I hope you guys all like this if you don't whatever this is just a spur of the moment writing. But if you would like me to continue tell me if not I'll delete the story.

~PSACB


	2. Highchairs and Mirrors

Okay guys I never did make my self clear with how old they are. Okay so the boys are around a year old so they can talk but only short words like mama and dada. Just thought I would inform you guys. Have fun reading the story bye-bye now.

**CHAPTER 2**

**DAY 1**

BPOV

"Waaaaah!" Is what I woke up to. I jerked awake and nearly dropped Jasper. I hurriedly wrapped my arms around him.

"Waah!" I looked around to see who it was coming from none of the other's were in the room. I eventually looked down and saw it was Jasper. He was crying and his face was red and blotchy.

I checked his diaper first. He needed changed; I think he needs fed, too. I decided to change him first. Trying to get him to stop crying I made funny faces trying not to trip over anything. I set him on the changing table that was in the dining room (no questioning), I grabbed a diaper while holding him by his tummy to the table. Opening up his top I rolled it up and untapped his diaper. I brought a wet wipe across his _**area**__; _I pulled the diaper out from under him and put the new one in its place. Taping it up I looked up at his face to see him blushing.

Picking him up, I carried him into the kitchen. I set him in his highchair, making sure his legs were out from under him. Going over to the fridge I grabbed a bottle and formula. Scooping the powder into his bottle then adding water, I put the cap back on it and shook it. I handed him the bottle. He grabbed it and shoved into his mouth tilting his head back. He sucked on it. While he was drinking his bottle, I went to the fridge and took out sandwich stuff. Setting the stuff on the counter, and grabbing a plate I started to make my sandwich. I looked over at Jasper, he had finished the bottle already so I picked it up and took it to the sink. Turning around I grabbed Jasper up, and grabbed my lunch I decided to go upstairs to mine and Jasper's room.

While walking upstairs I was extra careful to not trip. I finally got to the door to our room. Upon entering I walked straight to the bed, setting Jasper in the middle I walked over to the TV. Turning it on I switched it to nickelodeon. SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS was on. Going back to the bed I laid down next to Jasper. He looked up at me the TV; he did that a couple times before crawling over to me and sitting beside me. He laid his head down on my stomach and watched TV.

We just laid there watching TV. Alice eventually came in saying they all needed my help changing a diaper. I picked up Jasper and followed Alice over to Carlisle's study. Setting Jasper in the playpen, I went over the girls. They looked hilarious. I picked up Emmett first. He looked at me and squealed hitting me in the shoulder. I did the same to Emmett that I did to Jasper, and then I did Carlisle, and then Edward. Once I was finished with them I sat on the floor after picking Jasper up out of the playpen and sitting him on the floor next to me.

He looked at a mirror that was on the floor for some reason and started crawling over to it. When he got to it he started to make funny faces then he did something I didn't expect, he hit the mirror. We all giggled he looked at us then did it again. He giggled and squealed, falling backwards in the process. He just laid there before rolling over.

He crawled over to the other boys and grabbed their hands and pointed to the mirror. They all crawled over to it. Then they looked at each other and hit the mirror. They fell backwards and squealed. We all laughed. They crawled over to their other halves. Jasper grabbed my leg and used it to walk the rest of the way to me.

When he finally got to me, he fell into my chest. I picked him up and laid him on his back then did a raspberry on his tummy. He squealed and squirmed. We stayed in the study until Jasper's eyes started to drop. I picked him up and carried him to our room. I changed him into little footie pj's. I sat him on the bed then grabbed one of his big Jasper's shirts. Slipping out of my clothes I pulled it over my head and brushed my teeth and put my hair in a ponytail.

I laid Jasper in his crib that had been put next to the bed. I got in bed and feel asleep in an instant.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay, guys that's the end of this chapter. I know it's not that long but it's as much as I can think to put done for now the next chapter I will try to make longer then this okay so review.

And to all they people that reviewed I love you guys and you get and e-brownie

~PSACB


	3. reasons why

Okay everyone this chapter is going to go back to when all the boys were changed into babies. If you don't like it well I don't really care because I'm writing this late at night and it's hard for me to stay up this late since school started. And so don't hate me if it's poorer quality then my other chaps. Oh and please no hate mail about this. Okay, ONWARD WITH THE STORY GOOD SIR. Sorry when I'm tired I get a bit odd.

**Chapter 3**

**CPOV**

I hear movement outside. I went outside to find out what it was figuring it was just Jasper and Emmett wrestling. When I finally got outside I couldn't find them. I decided to check the woods. I was in there for about a minute when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around, the person I saw was the one I least expected. It was an American nomad I hadn't seen in three years, Dylan McGill.

"Hello, Dylan." I said.

"Hello, Carlisle dear friend." He said.

"What are you doing here? If I may ask so without being rude?" I asked.

"Well I was in the area and decided to drop by. And well I was wondering can you get Edward, Jasper, and Emmett out here none of the girls?"

"Sure, Dylan. I'll go get them right now." And with that I ran off to find the boys. It wasn't very hard. I found them in the old baseball clearing.

_Edward, get Emmett and Jasper. And follow my scent because there is someone that you need to see._ I thought to him.

He nodded his head letting me know that he heard me. As I started running off I heard him tell the other two to follow him. It took me about 3 minutes to get back to Dylan. A minute after I arrived I heard the others.

"Hello, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. It's good to see you all again." Dylan said.

The guys just stared at him before they went up to give them a manly hug. (This is something I don't get they grab hands then pull each other in for a stupid pat on the back. Its still a hug sheesh dudes, can you get any stupider.) When they all let go we all just looked at Dylan, he just stood there for a minute before deciding to start talking about why he was here.

"Well, guys your probably wondering why I'm here. Well I'm here because I have to use my power on you three to see how strong your relationship with your mate actually is." Well that was different. Next thing we know were the size of a one year old.

I looked over at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper it was so odd seeing them like this. _Edward, can you hear me? If so nod your head. _I thought.

He nodded, but the next thing I know I hear is, _**what are we doing as babies this is so weird. I should talk to Carlisle about this. **_Edward thought this. I decided to try talking to Jasper next.

_Jasper can you hear me? Nod if you can._ I thought to him. He nodded. _Try and think something for me to hear because I could hear Edward. _

_Carlisle what is going on why are we babies? This is not normal. _Jasper thought.

_Okay Jasper, Edward lets all try and think something to Emmett._ They nodded their heads.

_**Emmett can you hear us?**___We all basically screamed to him in our heads. I'm guessing he heard us because he jumped and fell onto his back.

I heard something coming. I looked all around me and saw the girls minus Bella coming towards us.

"Aw look at these little babies they look so familiar. I wonder whose they are and why they're in here." I heard my Rose say.

"Umm… Rose those are our men. Look closely at the two blondes and you can tell which one is Carlisle." Alice said while going to pick up Emmett.

Looking at my Rose I raised my arms to her on instinct. She looked at me for a second and picked me up the next. Esme picked up Edward and they carried us back to the house. I heard the call Bella. This should be funny looking at Jasper he looked sad. Probably because he hasn't seen Bella oh well he'll see her in a little while otherwise I think Alice will kill her.

Okay people like I said before this chappie might suck big time but right now I honestly don't care because I've had a stressful first few weeks since school started. Now please review it would make me happy and maybe update faster


	4. finding babies

Okay people I know I haven't updated this story in over a month, but I haven't been in the mood to write. So I'm gonna start with this one and try updating them all one at a time. I'm home sick from school so I should be able to get these chapters out. If I get enough reviews I may try for a second chapter for the story with the most new review.

Chapter 4

APOV (I don't like her POV much but its ideal)

I'd decided to go shopping for more clothes, when I was hit with a vision.

**(**Bold is visions in this chapter)

**Dylan came by but he didn't come into the house. He made noise out in the woods, which would attract Carlisle.**

**Carlisle walked outside thinking it was Emmett and Jasper wrestling. When he got out there he realized it was Dylan**

"**Hello, Dylan." Carlisle said.**

"**Hello, Carlisle dear friend." He said.**

"**What are you doing here? If I may ask so without being rude?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Well I was in the area and decided to drop by. And well I was wondering can you get Edward, Jasper, and Emmett out here none of the girls?" **

"**Sure, Dylan. I'll go get them right now." And with that he ran off to find the boys. It wasn't very hard. he found them in the old baseball clearing.**

_**Edward, get Emmett and Jasper. And follow my scent because there is someone that you need to see.**_** Carlisle thought to him.**

**He nodded his head letting him know that he heard him. As Carlisle started running off he heard him tell the other two to follow him. It took Carlisle about 3 minutes to get back to Dylan. A minute after Carlisle arrived he heard the others.**

"**Hello, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. It's good to see you all again." Dylan said.**

**The guys just stared at him before they went up to give them a manly hug. (This is something I don't get they grab hands then pull each other in for a stupid pat on the back. Its still a hug sheesh dudes, can you get any stupider.) When they all let go they all just looked at Dylan, he just stood there for a minute before deciding to start talking about why he was here. **

"**Well, guys your probably wondering why I'm here. Well I'm here because I have to use my power on you three to see how strong your relationship with your mate actually is." Well that was different. Next thing we know were the size of a one year old.**

Okay, wow that was one of the oddest visions I've about ever had. Okay so that rules out going shopping today we have to go get our little men. Hahaha, our little men.

"Esme, Rosalie get butt's down here." I screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"Well, our men were turned into babies and we need to go get them and then you to will go get baby stuff and I'll call Bella." I said.

"." They just stared at me like I had lost it.

"Lets go we don't have all day. Chop, chop get a move on." And I started to run out of the house. I heard them follow me. It took us a few minutes to find them.

"Aw look at these little babies they look so familiar. I wonder whose they are and why they're in here." I heard Rose say.

"Umm… Rose those are our men. Look closely at the two blondes and you can tell which one is Carlisle." I said while going to pick up Emmett.

Rosalie picked up Carlisle after he raised his hands up to her. Esme picked up Edward and Jasper. We carried them back to the house and I didn't let the other two leave till I knew Bella was on her way here.

"Bella!!! Get your slow, human butt over here. NOW!!!" I yelled.

"I'm coming. What's the hurry?" she asked.

"You'll see."

"OK. Almost there."

It was a few minutes before I heard her monstrous truck coming up the drive way. I yanked her door open. Yanking her out and ran to the door. When we got inside, I thought her eyes would fall out of her head.

"What in the world?" Bella asked.

They were crying so loudly that I had to cover my ears. Bella went over to them and picked up two of them they instantly stopped crying and looked at her.

"Why do you have four babies Alice?" I heard her ask.

"Well. These babies are Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper." I said.

Okay I'm not gonna go any further because that mostly covered the first chapter in Alice's POV. Now if you have a problem with that well to bad it's hard for me to type a chapter up when I haven't written it out on paper.

My-immortal-love-is-jasper


	5. way of change

Alright I know its been forever but I'm on winter break so I have time before during school I was busy worrying about if I was failing a class such and I also had to have songs memorized for choir. So I'm so sorry that I haven't updated now this chapter is going to go past where the boys hit the mirror I think sorry I haven't even read my stories since I last updated.

**CHAPTER 5**

**JPOV**

(A/N: just to let you all know yes the guys are babies but I'm gonna let them think like adults cause I don't feel like trying to think like a baby.)

"Waaaaah!!" I could hear someone screaming but I didn't know who.

**Carlisle who's screaming?? **I asked.

_**I think its Edward. Wake up Bella. **_Carlisle answered.

I looked around me trying to find Bella when I looked to my left I saw her. My Bella, my love, my mate, my future wife. I decided to wake her up by sitting on her stomach. So I crawled over to her and crawled up on to her stomach. When I had made it up I sat there and then started bouncing and clapping my hands. It took her a minute but she finally started to move around. I decided to fall forward to wake her up faster that way she could go and help shut Edward up quicker cause I was getting a headache.

"Hey baby boy what are you doing? Oh that's why." She said as she heard Edward screaming.

She started to get up when she had gotten off the bed she turned around and picked me up and started to walk down the hallway to Esme and Edwards' room. Once she got in there its like the volume turned up to as high as when you have a radio going full blast.

She rushed over and picked Edward up from the bed. She sat me down on the bed and rocked Edward till he had quieted down. Edward had a look of concentration on his face for a minute, then he just sat there.

"Ewww gross Edward did you have to do that as soon as I picked you up?" Bella asked.

**Edward what did you do?? Did you do a stinky in you diaper? **I asked.

**Maybe. **He answered.

**Why were you in here screaming anyway? You sounded like a banshee. **I asked.

**Because I couldn't find Esme I think the girls went hunting and didn't tell Bella that they would be going. So she didn't know. So I was trying to get as loud as I could so Bella would wake up.** He said.

Oh, this should be funny now Bella has to change Edwards' diaper. Wait…what now she's going to see his junk. Man this day just gets worse and worse.

"Jasper don't worry I'm not gonna look at his stuff cause it's not mine to look at plus I have you. You're the only man that I need, want, or should have. So just trust me when I say I don't want Edward at all because well he isn't a southern gentleman who likes horses, doesn't have an accent unless he tries to get his Chicago accent back and you have your rugged good looks." She said after seeing my worried look. I smiled and Edwards looks so embarrassed that its funny.

She had already finished changing his diaper by the time she stopped talking. I felt my self changing slowly it wasn't a bad feeling but it was a weird ticklish feeling. I looked over at Bella and she was just stood there looking at me like I'm growing a second head maybe I am I don't know. About five minutes later the feeling stopped. I looked down to see I was back to normal, and with no clothes on.

"Well this is embarrassing." I said slowly then I made a break for it. I ran to my room so fast that not even a vampire could have seen me. I heard Bella running down the hall to. As soon as she got to my room she slammed open the door and then slammed it closed and jumped at me. Luckily I had managed to get my boxers and pants on.

"Oh Jasper I can't believe it your back to normal your…your… you!" she sounded so happy that all I could do was nod. It took you 5 seconds to start kissing me so hard I thought I was being kissed by a vampire.

"Well, I guess we figured out how to get us back to normal. All you have to do is get you mate jealous then say why you picked them and why you like them so much so if we can just get Rose, Esme, and Alice to do it then we should have them all back to normal within the week." She said. I just looked at her in aww how she could be so calm I don't know and I'm not even using my power. Weird, oh well at least she's not like Alice the giant sugar pill waiting for the sugar rush.

I heard the approach of feet I picked Bella up and ran into grab Edward before going into Carlisle's room and laying him in there with Emmett and Carlisle then I say Bella down and got into the defensive stance in front of them. I felt rather then saw three of them all ready to see someone. It took me about a as long as it took them to get up here that it was just the girls.

I quickly got out of my stance. But it wasn't me that they needed to worry about. Nope it was Bella. Damn that girl was scaring even me you could tell that it was scaring the girls by the looks on their faces. They looked like they were about to die three times over. Uh-Oh this should be good.

"And where the hell have you been? No note, no waking me up so that way I knew where you were going. But no you just left you left me with four babies. And you want to know what happened? Do you? I'll tell you what happened I woke up to Edward screaming his lungs out because of you guys leaving. He didn't know where you were ESME KATE MASEN CULLEN. You go apologize to Edward before my fist goes into your face. And ALICE MARIE MCCARTY CULLEN what do you have to say for yourself? Hmm… oh is this the first time that Alice is speechless well I'm glad because I know what you have to say for yourself. You're going to say but I saw Jasper turning back and I thought it would be romantic for Jasper and you to be the only adults in the house with babies to take care. I figured you always wanted have babies. So I decided not to tell you that we were leaving, but that I didn't see this part coming, did you Alice??" She paused Alice didn't say anything cause she new Bella was right.

"Well guess what Alice I've never wanted to play house in my life I didn't want to when I was a kid and I sure as hell don't now. And ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE CULLEN what do you have to say for yourself? Oh wait I know what your going to say. You're going to say Alice said that you would be fine and that nothing would go wrong. And I trusted her because you never bet against Alice. So why wouldn't we trust her judgment she's always been right before. I want you all to go to your rooms right now and stay in there for the rest of the day. Alice you cannot do anything that has to do with looking into the future, make-up, shopping, technology or reading. You have to translate this entire conversation into 20 different languages. The languages are Spanish, Hindi, Arabic, Bengali, Russian, Portuguese, Japanese, German, French, Panjabi, Javanese, Urdu, Italian, Korean, Vietnamese, Persian, Thai, Tamil, Malay, and Persian. If you don't have them all translated then you are going to finish it no matter what. And that goes for everyone that left me her on my own with four babies." She said.

"Now march and no you will not be allowed to see your mates till your done translating. Now go. Jasper grab Emmett and Edward. I'm gonna grab Carlisle because this is Rosalie's room then she's gonna be staying in here. Oh and if any of you start whining about how unfair I'm being then just remember that if I hadn't been here you could have been turned in for child abuse if anyone had stopped by and saw you all gone now move it."

With that she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Oh come on what we did was not that bad. She's being too harsh." Alice whinnied.

"Alice Marie I heard that and if you don't go to your room right now I will cut up all your credit cards and put a stop to all of you money and I will not allow you to get any money from anyone else do you understand me or do I have to make good on that threat?" Bella yelled up to us.

I was scared that if I didn't follow her I wouldn't get any for two months. And man would I have a problem by then. So I ran down the stairs, two at a time. When I got down there Bella was in the kitchen getting the bottles ready for the boys. I walked over to the high chairs and sat Edward and Emmett in them. I then walked over to Bella and wrapped my hands around her from behind. She squeaked out of fright.

"Bella you know I would never hurt you or disagree with your right?" I asked.

"Of course, Jasper. Why is something wrong?" She asked.

"Well I thought that since I wasn't right behind you that I wouldn't be getting any for a while and well I hope that's not the case cause if it is then I'm going to have a problem by the time we do, do it again." I whispered.

She started laughing. What in the world is she laughing about.

"Jasper if I did that I wouldn't just be punishing you I would be punishing both of us." She said.

Oh.

Okay now this chapter is weird I know that but get over it, now if there are any mistakes then I guess both me and my beta Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale the best beta. And if you have read my profile then you would laugh about what I said id let her do if I didn't get any chapters out.

My-immortal-love-is-jasper


	6. The second return

Okaii yes I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I just didn't feel into cTwilight at the time oh and I hope you will read my new story if you are a Harry Potter fan. Anyway let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer~ DON'T OWN NEVER WILL. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT AND DYLAN IN THIS STORY.

Chapter 5

BPOV

After Jasper and I were done feeding the boys and myself, we went into the living room to watch T.V. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to do, because honestly i have never had to take care of babies during the day. It was only at night when I would babysit for my neighbors.

Jasper was arguing with me about how the boys don't need to watch Spongebob Squarepants(don't own). He kept trying to get my to change it to something like Eureka or Bones, but I wouldn't budge. Plus I liked Spongebob Squarepants it made me feel like a kid again.

When I told him that he stopped arguing. We'd been arguing for so long that we didn't notice that all of the boys had fallen asleep. Finally after seeing this I decided to change it to the Eureka marathon.

It was hours later when one of the girls finally came down. And I can honestly say I am not shocked in the slightest that it was Esme to come down first. As soon as she was off the stairs, she ran over to Edward and picked him up. She started to coo softly in his ear. I finally decided to speak up, after a few minutes of this.

"Esme? If you didn't notice before we managed to get Jasper back to his regular self. If you want to know how then we will tell you, but if you want to figure it on your own that's fine." I explained. I honestly couldn't figure out what she would say.

"Umm...Bella I think I want to know how to get my Edward back because, honestly I don't like not having my mate as himself." whined Esme.

"Weell...Esme, the way we did it was that I had to change Edward, and Jasper saw. Well he got Jealous, and I explained that I wouldn't look at any of his anatomy. And by the time that I was done changing Edward, Jasper was back to being himself and well after that was when you all came in." I explained.

When I was done, Esme just sort of sat there for a minute. But what she did next made me so mad I wanted to scream at her to get her hands off my man. She had moved over to where Edward would be able to see her _kissing_ Jasper. Esme quickly pulled back and turned to Edward.

Edward looked like he was having a seizure. I didn't even know what to think, but before I could ask why she did that. She started explaining.

"Edward, the only reason I did that was so that you would get jealous. I don't want Jasper. I want my Chicago home boy. You could never be replaced by someone else because you are unique. Which makes me want you even more. So please don't get to jealous. Oh and I'm sorry Jasper, Bella."

What I saw happen made me want to scream 'cause even though I had seen things of his a few times because of changing his diaper. But that was so much more than I wanted to see of him as an adult. He was just like Jasper had been, no clothes _what so ever!_ Ugh! I think I'm going to have nightmares after this.

When Edward noticed his lack of clothes, he ran straight up to his room. You could hear the door slam. Esme was giggling into her hand unaware of the glares being sent her way by Jasper and I. When she did turn around to face us, she epped and sped out of the room. As soon as she left we cracked up. Emmett and Carlisle by this time had woken up, they looked at us for a second before they promptly started to cry.

The noise made Jasper jump nearly two feet off the couch. When boys saw this they started to giggle. And their giggles were so cute. When they stopped giggling they looked at me as if to ask if I was gonna feed them. I promptly went into the kitchen after telling Jasper to keep an eye on them. I grabbed two bottles and filled them with water. I took them back into the living room to find Carlisle trying to walk and Emmett trying to push him over. But when they saw me they zipped over to me trying to get their bottles. Jasper picked up Carlisle and layed him down on the couch and handed him the bottle.

I on the other hand had to deal with Emmett. And let me tell you the hardest time in my life was trying to get him to stop squirming.

When I did manage it, he just layed down and fell asleep with the bottle in his mouth. I just giggled for a moment before I sat back down next to Jasper. He too had fallen asleep with the bottle in his mouth.

Seeing them both asleep made me sleepy so I layed my head down on Jasper's shoulder, I was asleep within seconds.

Okaii so I know it's not that long. but I think I'll do another tomorrow.


	7. Rosalie's truth

Me again hehe see told you i would update today! and thanks for the reviews, alerts, faves, and all the hits. On to the story.

Chapter 6

BPOV

It was hours later when I woke up. Jasper was on the floor playing with Emmett, and Carlisle was laying asleep on my chest. He looked so cute with his hands balled into fists, I'd never seen such a cute baby except Jasper.

"Jasper? Have Alice and Rosalie finished yet?" I asked trying not to wake up Carlisle.

"Not as of yet that I can here anyway. Oh...wait. Rosalie is coming down now." he responded.

Before I could answer, Rosalie was in front of me holding Carlisle. It was a wonderful site, I had never seen Rosalie so happy.

"Bella? I wanted to say that I was sorry I know I shouldn't have listened to Alice. But honestly I thought we would be back before you woke up. But that isn't an excuse. It shouldn't have ever happened. You know, I was so jealous when we got back to find Jasper back to normal.

"I wanted so badly to believe that it wasn't just Jasper was back to normal. That all of them was back to normal. But when I saw the others behind you and Jasper. It broke me. I thought that I would never get Carlisle back. Is there anyway that we can get him back? Please Bella don't break me." Rosalie whimpered.

Seeing her like this was making me want to cry. I was so glad in that moment to know how to get them all back. So I told her how. And immediately she did what she thought would help.

She went up the stairs, stole Edward, brought him back down. And kissed him where Carlisle could see. It was almost exactly what Esme did. Except it was Edward and not Jasper. Carlisle was so mad, I nearly dropped him, he was squirming so bad.

"Carlisle will you calm down. The only reason I did that was so you would come back to normal. I don't want Edward, Jasper, or Emmett. You are my one and only mate. Nothing can change that."

This time I did drop him because he was changing back. Rosalie grabbed him and took him to their room, that way we didn't have to see any of his stuff. Honestly, that would be like seeing Charlie naked. It would scar me for life, it would be melted in my brain for eternity.

Emmett was the only one left. And I had a feeling it would be quite a few more hours, maybe even till tomorrow, before we could let Alice see him. I didn't know how right I was at that moment.

I might update tomorrow to it just depends there are only a few more chapters left. There will be no sequel as of right now.


	8. The beginning of the last days

Okaii i think there are only gonna be two more chapters after this one. and ill try and make these once longer.

Chapter 8

APOV

Right now I hated Bella so much. I couldn't see Emmett until I finished these stupid translations. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have left her home alone with the guys. But I saw Jasper change back, and figured that she would wanna play _Mommy._ Boy was I wrong. I don't think I've ever seen Bella so mad.

So maybe I didn't actually see how she would react, btu you'd think that all girls want to play house. Especially if it's with your soul mate. Well I was so wrong. I need to start waiting until I see the vision before I do anything.

And after this I don't think I'm gonna take, her shopping against her will anymore. She scared the crud out of me. I now know to never get on her bad side.

BPOV

Around ten o'clock I fell asleep with Emmett laying next to my chest. We managed to sleep for about ten hours, then Alice ran into Jasper and I's room. I was ready to hit her. But then I realized what she was doing.

"Bella can I have Emmett now? Please I promise that I have finished the translations. You can even ask Edward." Alice practically begged. I told her to hang on for a second.

"Edward, did Alice finish all of the translations?" I said in a normal voice. I mean why would I need to yell when he has his vampire hearing.

"Yes!" he called back.

With that said I let Alice grab Emmett and take him to their room. I decided to not tell her how to get him back to normal, since she heard what happened with the rest of us.

And I was right because within an hour, everyone had moved downstairs to talk about what happened. No one knew where to start, so I decided to.

"Alright do any of you know why you were turned into babies? Cause I can't be for no reason." I questioned.

"Well all we know is that we went into the forest to meet one of our old friends. His name is Dylan and we just now figured out what his power is. He is the reason that we were babies. Dylan said before he changed us that he needed to use his power to see how strong our relationship with our mate was." Carlisle started.

"Then next thing we knew, we were one year old babies. But we did have a way to communicate. We could speak to each other through our minds." Edward finished.

All of us just sat there for a few minutes thinking, about what was said. I for one could actually understand why he said what he said. If we were able to change back the guys that meant that we were truly soul mates.

"Okay so now that we have that figured out can we decide what our plan of action is to do with all of the baby stuff? Oh and also when I'm going to get changed?" I asked.

"Well with the baby stuff how about we keep all of that incase you girls meet up with Dylan. That way we don't need to go and get all of that again." Carlisle started, "As for the one about you being changed I think we should leave that up to you and Jasper. But in my opinion I think it should be within the next month or two. Because after that we'll need to leave because we are all starting to push the age we are acting."

"Bella how about we go up to our room and talk about this." I agreed with Jasper and we headed upstairs.

1 hour later

"Alright! We have decided when we are going to change Bella. It will be in 3 weeks. When it does happen she wants all of us to bite her. Carlisle you will bite her neck as will Emmett. I will bite her heart. Alice and Esme, you will bite her wristes. Rosalie and Edward, that leaves you two with her ankles." Jasper told them.

"We had thougth about each of you just putting your venom into syringes, but thought you would feel uncomfortable. So we decided to just have each of you bite me in the designated places. Unless you guys would prefer to put your venoms into syringes and just stick them in me at the exact same moment. Do what you would prefer." I added.

They all thought about my idea. It seemed like they liked the idea of the syringes. IT seemed like it had never crossed their minds to do that. I mean honestly you would think that with them being super smart that they would have thought of this. I guess not.

"Bella? I think we all agree we would rather use your syringe idea. And I can tell what you are thinking, how have I never thought to do this with the last ones? Well that was easy the other's were life or death situations." Carlisle was the one to answer.

With that it was settled each of them would put their venom into syringes, except for Jasper who would actually bite into my heart. After that to make sure it's going through my bloodstream Jasper is going to pump my heart to make it go by quicker.

alright so the last chapters should be out within the next two to three days. And the more reviews I get the quicker I'll finish


	9. The preperations

I know i said i would update yesterday but i kept falling asleep as i was typing. So i just stopped but i forgot to save so I have to start over. Oh and as for the review about the syringes you'll find out what they are going ot do for that to happen. And if I remember correctly didn't Edward do that in Breaking Dawn?

Disclaimer: I do not own no one except Stephanie Meyer owns and the publishers. I only own the idea and plot of this specific story and Dylan.

Chapter 9

**~3 Weeks Later~**

BPOV

It was time for me to be getting everything ready for my change tonight. I have never been so nervous in my life. It was wearing off onto Jasper, who was spreading it to everyone else. Esme was making what she had termed, 'Breakfast fit for a Queen!'

She had made waffles, pancakes, toast, omelets, bacon, sausage, and eggs, just to name a few. Esme had just about every single breakfast food set out. I don't think I have ever eaten, in two days. I was so full, that I fell asleep as soon as I say on the couch.

JPOV  
Bella was sleeping with her head in my lap. Alice was trying to convince me that I needed to wake her up, by saying that she'd have enough tiime to sleep when she was changing. Sadly she didn't ewalize my reaction to her talking about the change. I was so worried about if something would go wrong. I think all of us were, but no one wanted to speak about it. As of right now I was thinking about just kicking Alice through a window I was so frustrated.

Lucky for her Emmett noticed the frustration. He quickly pulled her away. As soon as they had moved, Bella started to stire(sp?). She did that odd little stretch that humans do when they wake up. She bridged her back stretched her arms and legs out. Bella crinkled her nose, and scrunched her eyes.

"Good morning, darlin'." I said.

"Morning Jasper." responded Bella.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I actually can't wait. I'll finally be like all of you and I won't feel out of place." answered Bella.

After she said that we all just shook our heads. We all knew how much she wanted this, Rosalie was the only one that had thought this was a bad idea still but after the discussion she had before Carlisle was back to normal she decided that Bell knew what she wanted. Carlisle walked in the door at that moment.

"Daddy!" Bella yelled, as she ran at him. Carlisle really was her father in everyway that mattered and after tonight he will be her father in everyway including venom.

Carlisle picked her up and spun Bella around. He had so much love pouring out of him, but it was a family love. Carlisle loved how Bella called him Dad and Daddy, especially since Alice doesn't. And none of us guys really call him that unless out in public. But with Bella the only time she didn't call him that was around Charlie, and that was only cause she didn't want to hurt him.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel great Dad. I haven't ever felt better in my life. The way I feel is immensley better then when a kid goes to the circus for the first time. If you honestly want to feel how I feel ask Jasper. But Daddy, when we move wil you officially adopt me? Like with paperwork and all?" asked Bella.

Carlisle only had to think for a minute before he answered.

"Of course Bella. I think it would be an honor to have you officially be mine and Rosalie's daughter. Don't you think Rose?"

"Bella, I may have thought this was a bad idea at first. But now I can't even really remember why I thought that. I would be honored to have you be my daughter." responded Rosalie.

Bella flung herself at Rosalie while keeping a hold on Carlisle. I think the rest of us decided that this moment was to personal so we turned away.

"Alright, everyone I think we need to fill the syringes now and not at the last minute. So each of you go and get a cup while I go and get the syringes." with that said Carlisle turned to head upstairs. Bella followed him so I figured she needed to talk to him about something else.

"Why would we need cups? Aren't we just putting out venom into the syringes?" asked Emmett. Sometimes I wonder if he has a brain, Edward nodded to that thought.

"Emmett we have to put our venome into the cups so that we can use the syringe to suck up the venom. If we just filled our mouths with venom and stuck the syringe in our mouths, it would be harder to fill them." Esme answered him.

"Oh!" was all he said back.

By the time Bella and Carlisle came back down stairs we all had our glasses filled. He handed us our syringe with our name on it. But told us to wait for a few moments. Bella sat down beside me snuggled into my side. Once Carlisle had his cup filled is when he explained ro us how to fill the syringes.

"Alright what you do is. Put the sharp end of the syringe into a corner of the cup not in the middle. Pull the toop of the syringe back until it is completely filled after that's done we'll put these into the fridge so that they stay cool."

We finally finished and had quite a long time before we needed to do anything. So we all just sat around, watching T.V., reading, or talking. For quite awhile, when Bella started to talk.

"Hey everyone. I want to ask you all something. How do you all actually feel about me becoming a part of your family? And answer truthfully, please."

"Bella you are the missing piece to this family. We have become so much happier with you in our lives. I don't think anyone disagrees with what I'm saying." answered Esme for all of them.

That seemed to satisfy Bella so she went back ot reading, _Hunger Games._ She'd only started the book two hours before, and she was already almost half way through with it. Sadly it was time for her to get ready for the change so she would have to wait three days before she could finish it. When I told her this she whined just a little she was that into the book. Finally I convinced her that she needed to go get ready. She wasn't happy about it but she did listen.

Alright so there is one chapter left. Though I may add an epilouge(sp?). So I hope I get plenty of reviews.


	10. The final result

All right so this is the last chapter minus the possible epilouge. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 10

BPOV

I couldn't believe that I was going to be a vampire for all eternity. It would only be a few more hours. I would be related everyone in the family, through venom.

As of right now I'm up in my room getting ready. Luckily Alice learned not to get on my bad side so didn't pick out my clothes and stuff. If she had I would have so kicked her strait to England going through Russia! Oh she would make me so mad. That is one of the few good things that has happened in the past month. Everyone learning of my bad side. Anyway I better get ready only two more hours before I have to let them inject me with venom.

Deciding to take a bath I went into the en suite. The tub in there was like a massive hot tub. It even had jets. I could bring a book in here and be in here for hours and not realize it while I soaked. To bad I couldn't take to long of one. I filled it up with hot water and cinnamon smelling bubblebath. Cinnamon was Jasper's favorite scent.

Before I realized it the timer I had set went off. I quickly dried off and got into my pj's. They consisted of basketball short's and one of Jasper's shirts that I'd taken from him. Actually it was a new one. After the shirt loses his scent I switch it out with a different one. Yeah I know weird but his scent helps me sleep.

Before I knew it, it was time for the start of the change.

JPOV

The worry that was getting projected at me was making me almost insane. Esme had the most worry in her. My god if I wasn't a vampire I'm sure I would have keeled over from the worry.

Bella had absolutely no worry at all coming off of her. How am I not surprised. If she were to be told that Charlie was a Zombie she wouldn't have been worried at all. That girl has no self-preservation but she's my girl.

"Alright time for the change to start. Let's all head on up. Everyone have their syringe?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded.

Finally we all headed up the stairs heading to Bella and I's room. When we walked in it was to find her asleep. She had decided that she would rather be asleep when we put the venom in her. And frankly I would have done the same thing if I'd had a choice in the matter. I think what really made her decide was she didn't want to see the needles being pushed into her. She wasn't afraid of vampires but when it came to a stinking needle, she's faint.

"On three we push in the venom. One...Two...Three!" called Carlisle. We all simultaneously pushed in the venom.

The odd thing was that Bella didn't even flinch or wake up. She just stayed asleep as if nothing happened. And then when we knew that the venom should have started to burn she didn't make a noise or even move. I think it freaked all of us out. We have all seen at least one change and they were all scream and movement filled changes.

~2 Days Later~

The other's still haven't heard a nose or movement from Bella except for her heartbeat. And even though it was only day 2. It was already speeding up to the end of the change. With all of the venom we injected we shouldn't be all that surprised. Especially with it concerning Bella nothing is ever normal with her around.

"Jasper? Bella's going to wake up in 1 hour, 59 minutes, and 2.5 seconds. Eeeep! I need to get everyone else up here!" Alice was screaming. What she didn't know was that Bella was already awake. I don't know how Alice doesn't know, but somehow Bella pulled it off.

I smirked at Bella while she rolled her eyes. In the time she has been awake I have noticed some off things about her. The main one you would notice is her eyes. They weren't red or gold. They were actually emerald green, with touches of red around her iris. Her hair was now at her shoulders don't know why it shortened instead of lengthened but whatever. It was a dark brown with green highlights. I want to actually know how her eyes are green and why her hair shortened and has green highlights.

Bella looked ready to explode. She was begging me with her eyes to let her just jump out of the room and freak them all out. I was willing to compromise. So I told her so quite that only her and I could hear what my plan was.

"Okay Bella, let's compromise. I will let you scare all of them. But wait until they are in the room. You'll lay down with your eyes closed, but as soon as they are all in the room you can just flash up and scare them as much as you want all right?"

Since she knew she couldn't speak she just nodded her head to let me know she got it. We only had a few minutes before everyone would be up here. So she layed back down and closed her eyes controling her breathing. Luckily I had her Ipod with a heart beat app I had found that we could use. WIthout thinking of it, I put it behind her back so that I would seem real. As soon as I moved back everyone burst into the room.

I could tell Bella was ready but she was waiting for the right moment. She moved her fingers to signing out shut them up! I did just that, and withing seconds of them being quiet was when she made her move. She knew they were watching her so what she did was amazing.

BPOV

I slowly sat up with my eyes closed, acting like I was asleep. I heard them all gasp, so what I did next freaked them out even more.

"Hello everyone! You underestimated me Alice." with that said. I snapped my eyes open and stood up and started to litely bounce on the bed.

Eventually I got a little to high and almost hit the ceiling. Luckily I used to do gymnastics. I spun myself in the air and did a flip only to land on Emmett's shoulder's instead of the floor. That just set me off. I started to giggle while getting down from his shoulder's. I ran over to Carlisle and threw my arms around him. It took him a second to realize that it was me, when he did he wrapped his arms around me and spun around.

"Bella!" they all yelled.

Dad was sort of just frozen in spot. It took me a second to realize why. I looked a lot different, at least from what Jasper had said. When I thought of that I jumped of Dad and ran to the bathroom. I screamed.

"My hair! My eyes!"

None of them knew what to do.

"Daddy? Why do I have green everywhere?" I cried.

"Bella, sweetie. You are a very rare vampire. There have only been three known vampires like you. The only difference are the colors that you have. Those vampires have had blue, pink, and brown. you are like a sponge/copier. you either absorb or copy other vampires powers. But you also develop your own powers over time. Depending on how many vampires with gifts you meet will help determine how many powers you will help." he explained.

When I thought about it, everything he said made sense. But the odd thing was, I wasn't thirsty.

"Umm...Just wondering right now. But aren't I supposed to be really thirsty?" I asked.

"Actually with the rarety of you. You more then likely will only need to hunt a few times a month to even just a few times a year. It all depends on how much you use your powers." was how Dad explained it.

With that said we all just went downstairs satisfied with everything.

Alright so this is the last official chapter now if you want to have an epilouge(sp?) added, then leave it in your review that you leave. If I don't get at least 5 that say they want an epilouge, I won't put one in.


	11. Epilogue

Alright so here is the epilouge. I hope you guys all like it. If you don't then you'll just have to try and convince me that I should make a sequel.

Epilouge

BPOV:

Today was the day we would be leaving Forks. The others had decided that I should get to choose where we move to. And I chose a place I had always wanted to live and visit.

_~Flashback~_

_We were all sitting in the living room try to decide where we would move. Finally Esme spoke up. And it was only after having listened to all of us bicker for about ten minutes._

_"How about we let Bella decide? This will be her first move as a vampire and she should be able to decide where she thinks she would be the most comfortable." No one knew what to say. I was so nervous that they would say no to what she suggested. _

_"You know what? I think I will make the deciding vote. Bella you will pick where we move to. As long as thats alright with you?" Carlisle stated. I squealed, I was so happy he had said that._

_"It's fine with me. I have thought about this and well... I think it would be so much fun and also I've always wanted to live there. But anyway. I want us to move to Ireland." I let it hang there in the air.I wasn't sure what they would say._

_ Alice squealed, as did Rosalie. Honestly I worried about those two. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all pumped there fists in the air. Change that to I worried about all of them. Once they noticed the look on my face they all stopped acting like complete dorks. I just giggled, leaning into Jasper's side._

_"Bella as you can tell they all think that it is a wonderful idea. As do I. The last time any of us were there was back in the '60s." Dad said. He beamed at me._

_ So that's we came to this day._

_~End Flashback~_

"Bella hurry up we need to get going if we're going to make our flight!" Dad yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming hold your horses, Daddy!" I yelled back.

I sprinted down stairs with my bags in hands. I had about a third amount of bags of everyone else. Maybe even a fourth to a fifth amount of the bags Alice had. I swear when everyone but Alice saw my amount of luggage they all let out relieved sighs. But we all new what was coming.

"Bella, please tell me you have more luggage then that? Please?" Alice begged.

I just laughed. "Alice this is all the luggage I have. And you will not even think about buying me any more clothes, or anything. Do you understand?" I asked calmly as could be. But I could tell It freaked Alice out to no end.

"Yes, Bella." she answered dejectedly. I smiled. I still got it.

We all trooped out of the house. And into our assigned cars. Well for me it was to walk out to my Dodge Ram. I got this a few days after I was changed. It's forest green with black leather interior. It was a four door, with a full truck bed. Along with being a Dodge Ram 1500 4x4. I just fell in love with it. All of our vehicles were going to be shipped to us. Everyone chucked their luggage into the bed or backseat of my truck. Once they were done, I gunned it and just raced out of the driveway and onto the highway. I couldn't even be sure if any of them were following me. All I know is it only took me about 1 hour to get to Seattel I was driving so fast.

When I got there I parked and waited for the family. Once they got here we wold walk in and get everything set up. It was only about 30 minutes later when we got onto our flight.

( I've never been in an airplane before so Idk what goes on. So i'm not gonna write about it.)

As soon as we arrived we jumped into our rental cars after getting out luggage. Where we lived was about 20 miles outside of Dublin. The house was abosulotelu beautiful. I managed to pick a magnificent house.

It was made of stone, with 5 floors excluding the basement. Each couple would have their own floor. Jasper and I picked the basement. Rosalie and Carlisle picked the second, Alice and Emmett picked the 3rd. And Esme and Edward had the top. Each floor had two bathrooms, two bedroom, along with a special room for you to do with as you see fit.

When Jasper and I walked back up to the first floor from the basement, I was bombarded with hugs. It seemed like everyone liked the house I had picked. I had never been so happy. Everyone decided that they wanted to go for a hunt. So all of them except Jasper and I left. I went back down to the basement to decide what I wanted to do with it. Our area had different stuff then the other floors. We had two bedrooms each with a bathroom, along with a half-bath. There was a little kitchen, and a living room. We also had a library/office room. I was so excited to make it feels like Jaspers' and my home. Even of we did live with everyone we still could make it seem like we were living on our own.

"Jasper how do you like it? Do you think that they all really like it?" I asked. I was so worried about how he felt.

"Bella, I love it. And so do the others." was all he responded with.

After that we spent the rest of the day decorating. I never worried about if they liked it or not again.

Okaii that was the epilouge you all wanted. Thank you all so much for the reviews and hits. If you want a sequel leave a review and if I get let's say ten to fifteen reviews saying they wanted a sequel then I will. If I don't then I won't.


End file.
